This is a proposal for a center grant in population analysis for the University of Washington. It requests core facilities in the areas of library improvements, statistical processing, extramural contact, routine services, and administration. The University of Washington has a long tradition of population research and training in its Sociology Department. More recently, demograhic research has attained importance in the departments of Economics, Geography and History. The proposed population center would integrate faculty from these departments into one organizational unit. By sharing common facilities and participating in common scholarly endeavors, the group should profit from economics of scale in research facilities, improved organizational efficiency, and complementaries in skills and knowledge. Facilities in the center would also be available for use by persons from other departments and from the Battelle Memorial Institute.